Dimensional Freeze
Story Jon, April, Jack and Zoey are playing mini golf. There are people around playing mini gold as well. Zoey is at the beginning of the 4th hole. She lightly taps the golf ball and the golf ball goes under the windmill and stops just before the hole. Zoey: Really?! Jon: Bad luck. April: Like you can do better. Jon places his golf ball on the floor. He positions himself to take the shot. Before Jon can hit the golf ball, a portal opens. Everyone looks at the portal. Suddenly a brown shockwave comes out of it and everyone freezes into stone. Jon and April are fine. Jon: You okay? April: Yeah. April looks at everyone at the mini golf course, and sees that they are frozen. April: Jon! Jon looks at everyone too. Jon: What? Jon walks up to Jack and pokes him, but he feels like ice. Jon: Whoa! Jack feels like an ice cube. April pokes Zoey’s face and it feels cold. Jon: What is happening? Jon gets a phone call on the Ultimatrix and Jon opens the communications. Plumber (Via Ultimatrix): Thank goodness we got to you Magister Marron. Everyone here apart from 5 of us here are frozen and cold to the touch. April: Same here. Only Jon and I aren’t frozen Plumber (Via Ultimatrix): And it’s the same across the whole world. Jon: Why are we the only ones not frozen? April sees the portal is still open. April: The portal is still open. Jon: Interesting. Plumber (Via Ultimatrix): The readings say the portal leads to another dimension. April: What are we going to do? Jon: We’ll have to go through. Find out why this is happening. Jon and April walk through the portal and end up in a city, New York. Jon: This is New York. April: It doesn’t seem like our New York though. Ultimatrix: Designation, New York. Universe, Ryan McCrimmon. April: So we are in Ryan’s dimension? Jon; Seems so. Which is bad. But it also makes sense why we were affected. Plumber (Via Ultimatrix): So everyone else is affected because they haven’t been to Ryan McCrimmon’s dimension? Jon: Yeah. Though how come you guys aren’t affected? When did all of you go to Ryan’s dimension? April: When you were facing Gavin here with Ryan, Ryan called me after you took a lot of damage. Jon: When I went to the centre of the Earth to save it. April: When Ryan got hold of me and told me what happened, I got some Plumbers to go with me and we carried you back home. Jon: Which Plumbers helped me? Plumber (Via Ultimatrix): Phil, Merrick, Joole, Nimbian and I, Grandum. Jon: Ah okay. Mix of aliens. So everyone in our Universe is being targeted. April: So what do we do? Jon: Keep an eye out over there and make sure the portal stays open. If you have to close it, then do. Plumber (Via Ultimatrix): What about you two? Jon: I can use Anargy to get us back home. Plumber (Via Ultimatrix): Right. Good luck Magister. The communications end. April: Can Anargy really get us back? Jon: Yes. Though Anargy shouldn’t but something is causing the barriers between our Universe and Ryan’s to be connected, more than usual. Jon and April begin to walk through New York City. They look around but see nothing while going through the city. They stop outside a café. Jon: This is impossible. April: The machine must be around somewhere. I mean, a machine has to be making this thing, whatever it is freezing people at home. Jon: You’re right. But I can’t go hero unless they think I’m the hero’s. April: Plus Ryan would get suspicious. Jon: True. April sees a flashing light in the distance between the café and a shop. April: Jon! April shows Jon what she has seen. Jon: Bingo. I’m just wondering who has caused that. Jon and April walk towards the flashing light. After a long time, they finally arrive at the machine. April: Not protected. Dr. Animo from Ryan’s dimension shows up. Dr. Animo: Get away from that! Jon: A Dr. Animo in this dimension. Vilgax of Ryan’s dimension appears too. April: Don’t forget ugly squid face. Vilgax: Mock while you can child. Jon: If I’m right. Jon grabs a small rock on the floor and throws it up in the air and a force field is shown, surrounding them. Jon: Bingo. A force field which blocks out signals. April: Which means no-one can find us here. Vilgax: Correct. Jon: YES! Dr. Animo: You’re pleased with that? Strange? Vilgax: It’s like he wants to die. Dr. Animo: That can be arranged. Dr. Animo’s monkey walks next to him. Dr. Animo is mind controlling it. Jon: You got the monkey? April: And you get squid face. April absorbs the floor and then becomes stone form and goes to the monkey and begins fighting it off screen. Vilgax sees what he believes to be the Omnitrix. Vilgax: The Omnitrix? You’ve given it a bit of an upgrade McCrimmon. Jon: Oh you’re so wrong. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Four Arms. Vilgax: Still got the annoying classics! Four Arms: I’m not who you think I am! Vilgax goes to punch Four Arms but Four Arms dodges. Four Arms then connects his four hands together and smashes Vilgax into the machine. The monkey and Dr. Animo land on Vilgax, showing they are all knocked out. April, now in Human form, walks into shot. April: Done? Four Arms punches the machine and destroys it. The Plumbers contact Jon and April through the Ultimatrix. ' '''Plumber (Via Ultimatrix): Magister! The portal is closing fast. April: We need to go now! Four Arms: The portal is so far away. '''Four Arms hits the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms into Fasttrack and runs towards the portal, going through New York at super high speeds and then gets through the portal as it closes. At the mini golf course, Fasttrack and April and at the bottom of a wall after running too fast through the portal.' Fasttrack: Forgot the portal was close to a wall. April and Fasttrack get up. Jack and Zoey begin to unfreeze and so does everyone across the whole planet. Jack: Why are you Fasttrack? Fasttrack hits the Ultimatrix symbol and reverts back into Jon. Jon: Let’s just say another dimension appeared. April: One which Jon and I have been too before so we were sort of protected. Zoey: I don’t understand. Jon: Let’s get some food and I’ll explain over that. The four of them walk off. At the Plumber base, Grandum a Methanosian Plumber is looking at the computers for what the portals done. He gets a message from the Null Void. Grandum: Oh no! Grandum sees the message log and some pictures. Grandum: How did that happen? A picture on the screen shows Aggregor and Gavin escaping. Characters Jon Marron April Marron Jack Zoey Grandum Villains Dr. Animo (Ryan's Dimension) Vilgax (Ryan's Dimension) Aliens Used *Four Arms *Fasttrack Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures Category:Episodes